Please, Stay
by Darveylife
Summary: Harvey feels lost again. After receiving some news, Donna can't help but step in to comfort him.


**So just want to say something quick. Firstly this is just a one shot because I have learnt that when I carry a story on I always find it hard to finish but I may so some more one shots if you guys like this one. Secondly since I found out Meghan and Patrick were leaving the show I can't stop thinking how Mike leaving would affect Harvey. So that's all from me, please leave me a review if you like or even if you don't and keep an eye out cus I may be putting up a few more one shots pretty soon.**

She didn't know why but she just couldn't walk away. Actually, that's a lie she knew exactly why she couldn't walk away. She never could when he was hurting. How could she leave him when she could see just how much pain he was in? It didn't happen often but there were a few moments that immediately came to mind. First was the death of his father, next was Jessica's departure and now here he was again. The way his eye brows had creased down showed her his despair. The glass of scotch in his hand showed her he was trying to drown his feelings. The way he has simply flung his suit jacket on one of the chairs in his office showed her he wasn't thinking straight. Having seen all that, it was just impossible for her to go home.

"Harvey" she quietly announces herself as she stays by the door waiting for him to invite her in or tell her to leave.

"You knew?" he replies, not in an angry way but in a way which just lets her know that he knows that she knows.

"Yeah" she nods and walks over to where he was sat taking a seat next to him but not too close, she wouldn't dare to get too close "I knew"

"That's what this morning was about right?"

She just simply nods

"Why you wanted me to talk to him right?

Again, she just simply nods

"Paula broke up with me"

This one surprised her, obviously he didn't want to talk about the big issue yet so was distracting her with another one. Donna didn't really know how to react to this though. She never really liked the woman, but she didn't hate her either. She wanted Harvey to be happy, so she accepted their relationship. There was just something about her which told her that they were not a good fit, she never could put her finger on it.

After a long pause she finally turned to him "I'm sorry Harvey"

He just smiled the crooked smile that he does "It's okay, I don't think it was ever going to work out"

"You want to talk about it?"

"No" he softly replied

"How about Mike, you want to talk about that?"

"No" he replied with a little more conviction this time as his half smile completely disappeared

"Perhaps I should go?"

"No" he says again as he reached over her to get another glass and poured her and himself a drink. She simply picked up the glass and they both drank in silence till Harvey had to top up the glasses once more. She was now just waiting for him, waiting for him to talk about what has happened, waiting for him to open up to her.

"She wanted to move in?" He finally announces. "she said that she thought it was time our relationship progressed but I just… I couldn't"

"I get it" Donna knew this all too well. It happened to her with Mitchell. He wanted to move in and she just wasn't ready. No actually she was ready, but he was just the wrong man. She couldn't help but wonder whether he just wasn't ready to commit to anyone or whether he didn't want to commit to her. She was getting ahead of herself though, after fourteen years if he thought about her that way, she would know already.

Harvey turned to look at Donna for the first time, instead of staring at his feet or glass of scotch. He started to lean in and tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Harvey" Donna warned as she felt what was about to happen, but he didn't back away he just simply moved his hand to her jawline

"Harvey" She repeats, her voice telling him no, but her eyes betrayed her

Suddenly he backed off and went back to nursing his glass of scotch. She was now well and truly confused. It was like a switch inside of him flicked and he went back to the way he was before. Reserved, quiet and in incredible pain.

"I'm sorry" he whispered taking another swig of his drink

"Harvey I should go" she gives him a soft smile and smooths out her dress as she prepares to leave

"Please" he looks up at her again "stay… just for a little while"

"Are we going to talk about it Harvey" Donna replies not making any moves to sit back down again.

"It's just.." Donna takes her seat as Harvey begins to talk "first my mother, then my father and Jessica and now Mike. Not to mention every girl who has ever been with me. Every single one of them has left me"

"Harvey, just because people leave doesn't mean they are leaving you. Sometimes its just something that they need to do"

"Promise me you won't leave me, I don't think I could handle you leaving"

"Harvey you're just saying that because Mike and Rachel are leaving and your feeling lonely but…" Before she could finish, Harvey interrupted

"I'm not, Donna you are the one person who has always stuck by me, no matter what. I meant it you know, when I said that I can't be me without you. In fact, I meant everything Donna"

"Harvey, you know I can't promise you. No one knows what is going to happen and I'm not going to just tell you what you want to hear, that's not who I am"

"Donna you don't understand" Harvey never was one to express his feelings and he just can't seem to find the right words. "I… I want you to always be around"

"Harvey this… its not… we can't" She was lost for words, now it was her who couldn't express herself and couldn't string her sentence together.

"Why not?" He said looking right in her eyes once more. "Why?"

"Because Harvey it's not the right time, and you are not thinking clearly and… and I am going to go" she said getting up once more and walking to the door but before she reached it she felt him pulling her arm forcing her to turn around. Before she could register anything that was going on her body was flush against his, his hands were cupping her face and his lips were pressed against hers

"If there is one thing I have realised over the past week it's that I want you in my life, not as a friend or a colleague but as something else. I want more." This time it was Harvey saying those words not her and she just couldn't resist him anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back in.

"Wait" Donna pulled back as she began to catch her breath "we can't" and with that she ran from the office leaving Harvey alone once more, but he wasn't letting her get away this time. He had spent too long not fighting for her and not having the balls to admit to her and himself how much he loved her, but he wasn't hiding anymore. So, he ran after her towards the elevators and slipped in just before they shut. This way she wouldn't be able to run away and neither would he.

"Harvey, what..." Donna started before she was interrupted

"Donna I am not going to let you go, not this time, not before I say what I need to say" He reached over and pushed the emergency stop button of the elevator, so they had more time and then continued "I have spent too long lying to you and lying to myself. When I said I loved you I meant it and when you left me for Louis it crushed me, but I was a coward and I know now that if I had just stopped denying my feelings and fought for you like I should it would have never happened. When you came back to me during one of the worst moments of my life, somehow you also made it one of the best moments. Donna I know you think that I am just upset about Mike leaving and I am, but I promise you that I am not going to turn around tomorrow and run away from this like I have done in the past because… your it for me Donna and I am going to do everything in my power to prove that to you"

"Harvey…" she didn't know what to say, how do you respond to that? It was a lot to process and at the same time it was what she had been waiting for, for as long as she can remember.

"I know I might be too late now" he continued "but please just give me a chance to prove how much you mean to me because honestly Donna, I am in love with you and I can only hope you feel the same"

"I…Uh…" Donna was speechless once more. Harvey Specter has just told her that he is in love with her, something she could never have foreseen, and she is Donna for Christ sake.

Suddenly Harvey felt nervous, what if the reason she is not saying anything is because she doesn't feel the same way or maybe she does, but he took to long and now its too late "I get that this is a lot to take in" he again leaned over her to push the button and get the elevator moving again "so I am going to give you some time and… I… Uh"

Donna turned around and stopped the elevator once more halting Harvey mid-sentence "Harvey" she then started to smile a little "Kiss me"

At first, he was confused, and then shocked before he matched her smile and cupped her face for the second time that evening. This time he was softer and more delicate like he was just testing the waters, but Donna leaned in and made it more intense and passionate.

"Harvey" She smiled as they broke apart "maybe we should go somewhere that there aren't any security guards watching us" she said motioning her head in the direction of the security camera in the corner of the elevator

"Its okay" he smiled pulling her closer once more "I know the guy in charge of this place so its all good"

"Ah in that case then" she smiled once more leaning back into his strong frame. She had dreamed about this moment with Harvey for the last fourteen years and it was more than she could have ever hoped for.


End file.
